This invention relates in general to a secondary air control system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a secondary air control system having a relief valve adapted to open when the discharge pressure of an air pump for secondary air supply reaches a predetermined level and to remain open until the pump discharge pressure decreases to a lower level.